The Wilted Flower
by sayjay1995
Summary: A SakuLee drabble... Out of a moment of jealousy, Lee said something he regretted at once. With Sakura hurt, he can't bear to be alive. He rushes to her side to try and make things right, to save his wilting love... but will he make it in time?


**A/N: Yes, another drabble, because I'm fluctuating between writer's block and drowning in creativity. How do you like that for confusing? Anyway, I wrote a generic narrative piece for my Honors English class. It had no names, no plot, no real setting. It just had to start with "He started up the street" and end with "He knocked on the door". I just added a few things to make it Naruto related xD**

**I don't own Naruto**

**The general idea I got while writing this was something along the lines of Sasuke coming back, making Sakura happy/hurt/sad all at the same time and Lee rather jealous, and the two of them fighting over what it meant to have that Uchiha boy back. This, I half own.**

**The Wilted Flower**

"_You cannot possibly still have feelings for Uchiha Sasuke! …Maybe you should go running after the guy abused your broken heart instead of toying with the affections of mine!"_

**SxLxSxLxSxLxSxLxSxLxSxL**_  
><em>

Lee started up the empty Konoha street, his feet crunching autumn leafs underneath, with one, single goal in mind. _Her_. He needed to see Sakura. With his heart a fluttering mess nestled in his chest, he took off in a run. The last time he had seen her, her perfect angelic face had been splattered in salty tears, all because of him. He had to make things right. He _had_ to see her smile again. If she shed another tear the rest of his pathetic life would just shrivel up and, in a sense, die.

Determined even more than ever, he quickened his pace, hearing only the heaving of his breathless chest and the smacking of shoes on a ground swirled with orange, brown, and red. Someone stopped, moving to the side, out of the green clad runner's way. They threw up a hand and waved, calling out. He could see the movement adjacent to his field of vision, but he didn't have the time for idle chit chat. Briefly, a few fingers wiggled up, a pitiable wave in return. The flash of blonde hair gave away who the bystander was; it was Sakura's friend Ino. But, as nice as she was, she wasn't the female he needed to be with right now.

He ran, and ran, and ran. He ran until his sides ached, his body begging him to stop. But his heart knew he needed to keep going. Then, he saw it. Her apartment, coming into view over the horizon. Had it taken years to reach this place? Oh how it felt like such an eternity. An agonizing eternity away from that emerald eyed goddess… no, he couldn't bear that! His toes, now dancing on the edge of the property, fell still, hesitant. She was still upset, that much was certain. Would she even bother seeing him?

His wide, dark eyes darted skywards, catching the sight of curtains twitching. Had his pink haired lover been watching his frantic running down the street? What was racing through her mind? He winced at the thought that maybe she wouldn't talk to him… but it didn't matter. He had to try; she was more than worth it! She was everything. More importantly, she was _his _everything. He once told her he would die for her; and, though he hadn't repeated such an intense phrase as of late, he meant every word. They were etched in his heart, right over her beautiful face.

Swallowing his fear, mixed in with the agonizing pain that he just might lose her forever, Lee bounced onto the front porch, his fist flying. Finally, he knocked on the door, his well-worn knuckles furiously colliding with the dark wood. He was ready to rekindle their relationship; he was ready to see his smiling flower blossom once more. She was a wilted flower because of his pitiful jealousy, and Lee bitterly wondered if any amount of love could fix this…

The wind picked up, sending a shiver down his spine. He ignored it, though could feel the dead leaves being blown across the ground around him. Slowly, the door opened, and all he could see was a red shirt. The edges of her pink haired peered out, as if she was almost afraid to make an appearance. Words salivated in his mouth, so many different ones forming and trying to pour out. He instead sucked them deep inside, having recently found out he was no good with words. Lee reached out and gently pulled the wood towards him, swinging the door open wide.

They stood there, staring, the silence heavy and awkward. Her eyes were red. Her eyes were wet, and swollen from the tears she had shed. Lee's fragile heart shattered at the sight. Still no words were spoken. Surprisingly enough, it was Sakura who made the first move. She raised her hand, reaching out for him. For a moment, Lee was hopeful. He dropped his guard and anxiously reached out for her, wanting to pull her in for a hug.

Instead he received a damn good "Shannaro punch" to the stomach.

All the training in the world couldn't have prepared his rock hard stomach for that! Lee grunted, falling forward in surprise. Falling right into her arms. Sakura pulled Lee in, supporting him as he gasped for air, resting his head against her chest. She put her chin on top his head, closing her eyes. Despite the excruciating pain in his abdominal, he couldn't resist a smile.

Blinking through watery eyes, he managed to look up, just in time for a soft peck on the lips. It seemed Sakura wasn't so mad at him anymore. In fact, she was even smiling. She told him that it was okay, that he was forgiven without saying anything at all. Maybe love could heal all wounds. Even the ones he'd inflicted on her. All he knew was that Sakura wasn't giving up on him. Not for Sasuke… not for all the Sasukes in the world. His Sakura had blossomed again.

**A/N: Eh. I feel like it's pretty crappy. But I want to begin writing again so badly, and I keep losing my inspiration! It's so frustrating!  
><strong>

**I tried… bear with me. Hopefully better quality work will appear in the future. I think maybe because it's just a drabble, but I feel like the ending sucked… but I don't feel like writing a oneshot… ugh! Dx**


End file.
